borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Claptrap/Quotes
I know almost no one is going to see this, but I will do my best to contribute. I know as a fact that the idle quotes arn't idle quotes. They are simply quotes for when Clappy switches to a new subroutine. I shall add a set for subroutines and the subroutines that active a random quote. This is just here so if you find any more quotes then the ones I've put up or if someone can confirm the ones I have put up. Cam4519 (talk) 14:24, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Some Quotes I've Heard I've been playing Claptrap (mostly single-player) and was checking to see what quotes I may have missed or misunderstood as well as quotes he says during the story and quests (which apparently aren't on this page). Turns out some of the quotes I HAVE heard are also still missing. I'll try to compile the ones I know of but as this is my first time editting a wiki, I'll leave the actual adding of these quotes to those that know what they are doing. Also, I don't like to curse, or even type curse words, so I'm hoping you'll know what I mean when I say thinks like "Spots a bada**". Activating Repulsive "Do I smell funny?" "Get away from me!" "Aaaaah! Get away!" "Scram!" "Ew! Get lost!" When downed "I have many regrets! Activating Cryogenic Exhaust manifold "Frost Exhaust!" Activating Vaulthunter.EXE "Square the I. Carry the 1. Yes!" "Round and round and round she goes!" "Iiiii Have an idea!" "Loading combat package." "You can't just program this level of excitement!" "Step right up to the sequence of trapping!" (need confirmation on correct final word) "If I had veins, they'd be popping out right now!" (when activating Funzerker) "This was a really bad idea!" (when activating Meatcycle) "I am on fire! Oh my god! Put me out!" (when activating Meatcycle) "Bouncy, bouncy... bouncy! Is that even a word? (When activating Rubber Duck mode) (may not have heard clearly) "It's time for my free grenade giveaway!" (when activating Torgue Fiesta) "I brought you a present. Explosions!" (when activating Torgue Fiesta) "Laser!" (When activating Laser Inferno) "Disco fever, baby!" (When activating Laser Inferno) During Vaulthunter.EXE Summoned bot: "So... how 'bout that new sports game, sports ball?" (Needs confirmation on wording) Summoned bot: "Here we are, having fun. Yup! Good times, good times..." Summoned bot: "Hey! Don't hurt my friends!" Summoned bot: "Watch out!" Summoned bot: "Nice kill!" Summoned bot: "Ouch!" Summoned bot: "Ow!" Summoned bot: "That hurts!" Subroutines Sniper Rifle "The rine spy... somethin'." (Words unclear. Need confirmation) Explosive Take that, and that, and that!" "Explooooosion!" Fire "Burn, baby, burn!" Electric "I finally got an electric personality!" "Zippity do da!" Cryo "Let's kick some ice!" "Take two bullets and call me in the morning." Rainbow Coolant activates "Oh! Pretty!" Idle "You know that vault monster scare? Times were trying, but I didn't care because I had friends, and they were like super friends! then they all went on to become heroes and I'm like, 'Hey! I know those guys!' and it was really cool because... because they were nice to me, and nobody was ever nice to me before. *sniff* What is this? My eye is leaking!" (Lots of words. Needs wording confirmation) "So, this one time, I went to a party, and there was this beautiful sub-atomic particle there. Our curcuits locked across the room, and... I don't remember what happened next. I mean, I can't! We could have gotten married and had sub-particle children, but now I'll nver know..." "I never got to play with guns when I was just a lad, but then Jackie came along and he was fairly mad. 'I need a robot, " he said, "to do a mighty deed,' and then he saw me standign there and a thought he did conceive. He told a way to make me rad. He gave me slots for guns. Then he wished me on my way and said, 'have some fun!' So now I'm here, a hired hand, amidst death and chaos. Waiting to be moved around and... I have no idea what rymes with chaos! I regret all of this!" That's all I can recall and/or find for now. Noticed there don't seem to be any subroutine quotes for SMGs, Lasers, and Rockets. Anyways, hope this helps. DrayGon777 (talk) 04:56, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Abandoned Page? It's been a while sence I have contributed, and yet I have noticed that this page (Claptrap/qutoes) is extreamly barren. It woudln't be such a bad thing if; A. The game wasn't already a few months old and B. If the other pages where as barren as this one. I understand that Claptastic Voyage just came out, and coverage is still heavily under way, but there is still little excuse for this page to go neglected for so long. I will happly volentier to expand this page, but I havn't completed the Boomtrap skilltree yet, so if someone on that side could help, that would be great. I'll get to work soonish, but for now, I simply request that someone with time on there hands start cleaning and adding to this page. (Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I can't spell for the life of me and there isn't and autocorrect) Cam4519 (talk) 00:45, April 2, 2015 (UTC)